


goodnight, good morning

by bukkunkun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Kinda, Reunions, it's just fluffy and sweet buddy i don't know what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: Written for@mellysketches'sbirthday. Happy birthday, my dear!“Good morning, Ventus.” Sora said, and Ventus could only smile, his joy overflowing from his heart and spilling from his eyes.Sora, through the eyes of a boy who loves him dearly.





	goodnight, good morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@mellysketches's](https://twitter.com/mellysketches) birthday. I hope this'll brighten up your day, somehow~ I hope you enjoy it! ~~also it's lowkey soriku...~~
> 
> I know melly loves big bro ven so much and so do I, so I wanted to write something feel-good because i've been breaking hearts in another fandom I'm in. Hello, kh, I'm back~

“Good night, Sora.”

He wouldn’t let things end here.

He couldn’t.

He wouldn’t let all those years—all some odd 10 of them—go to waste.

He knew it was probably in vain, in the same way that Terra had tried to save his own heart, but he tried it anyway. He threw his armour around him in a last-ditch effort to save the one thing that Ventus had been capable of protecting.

Dear, sweet little Sora, the boy who gave him a second chance.

As he wrapped Sora in his armour like destiny’s embrace, he thought back—back to where all it began, back to a time when Sora had been just a crystalline little heart that saved his from falling apart.

He had been so young and innocent—not even born into the cruel, difficult world yet, and his light had felt warm. So warm, a comforting blanket in the middle of a raging storm.

Ever since he entered Sora’s heart, he had lived in an idyllic little world—a quaint little island facing an eternal twilight of a beautiful sunset over the horizon. He’d been there once, before—but he hadn’t the time to savor the sights, or enjoy the feel of the sea breeze on his skin.

He knew in the secret place at the backmost part of the island, his shadow slept, and he ignored it. Ignored it for years and years, watching Sora grow through his eyes.

He watched as Riku gave Sora his first wooden sword—the first of many to follow, the laughter the boys shared with little Kairi. The two children were older than Sora, faster and stronger, and there were a few times when Kairi and Riku ran a little too far ahead of him, leaving Sora behind.

The Destiny Islands of his heart grew cloudy, and Ventus wished he could hold Sora’s hand to comfort him, the way Sora had so many years ago.

It was those times in Sora’s heart that he hated the most—when the skies turned grey and the sea turned into a roaring lion. The rain poured down on him, and the secret place looked so much darker than it already was.

Vanitas, he thinks, at least was dry.

Sometimes, he wished he was out there, by Sora’s side while the boy experienced all that life had to offer for children his age. It made his heart warm to see Sora thrive the way he was supposed to, chasing after Riku and Kairi with the wind in his hair, and a smile on his lips.

In a way, Sora was like Ventus’s younger brother. In the years they grew up together, Ventus grew protective of him, and when the skies turned grey over Destiny Islands, and the shadows were given form, he refused to let the dear little boy go.

When Riku reached for him, Ventus resisted. He kept their fingers from touching, let Riku sink into the darkness he wished to sink in— _like Terra, but without hesitation, without regret_ —and kept Sora safe.

Called the Keyblade of the Realm of Light to him to keep him safe.

He watched Sora break his heart and rebuild it over his travels to find Riku and Kairi again, he could only watch as Sora cried over the loss of his friends, only stare and gape in horror as Sora broke his own heart to set others free.

It would be a long, long while until he saw him again.

(Twilight Town was beautiful, peaceful and calm. The boy he lived in was anything but.)

When it was time to reunite with Sora, there had been much sorrow, but now, Ventus had himself a new roommate.

Roxas was a pleasant enough companion in the soft sunlight of Sora’s heart, barring the whole same-face problem that only ever mildly bothered Ventus. He already had his own other half, what was another one, after all?

Roxas was frequently upset or moody, but he was a sweet boy altogether, sitting down with Ventus as they watched Sora meet his friends again with utter, heart-bursting glee.

“I’m a little envious…” Roxas mumbled into his knees, watching Sora throw his arms around Riku, and Ventus smiled fondly, patting his back.

“I’ve gotta admit, me too.” He replied, “But let him have this. We’ll have our time soon.”

It took a while, but Ventus was right.

Sora came drifting down into their warm little seaside home like a gift of the sky, covered in Ventus’s armour. He and Roxas came running over to him to catch him in his arms, and Sora settled down to the ground, still fast asleep.

Roxas looked at Ventus, lost.

“What happened to him?”

“Someone broke his heart.” Ventus sighed sadly. “The same man who broke mine.”

“Will he sleep for as long as you?” Roxas asked, visibly worried, but Ventus smiled slowly and shook his head.

“No,” He replied, “After all, he has someone that neither you and I could ever have.”

“Huh?”

* * *

“Young man! I do believe you never told me your name.”

“It’s Riku.”

* * *

So Ventus watched Sora learn of the truth, of his story, of Roxas’s—and the clouds over his and Roxas’s Destiny Islands paradise went grey and cloudy.

The first few drops fell, as did Sora’s tears, but while they huddled together inside the hut on the island, Ventus could feel nothing but _hope—_

 _Hope,_ that surged in him as Sora was named Master.

Hope, that bloomed in his heart with every new world Sora visited as a Master.

Hope, as he said goodbye to a tearful Roxas, the boy waking up in a world without him.

Hope, as his world faded to black, a gentle hand shaking him awake.

 _Awake,_ he realised, and he opened his eyes to see a smile he had long wanted to protect.

“Good morning, Ventus.” Sora said, and Ventus could only smile, his joy overflowing from his heart and spilling from his eyes.

“Good morning, Sora.” He said, and pulled the brunet close. Sora hugged him back, tighter than ever, and Ventus saw the Master Defender behind him.

For a moment, worry surged inside him. Why did Sora have that? What happened to Master Eraqus?

But that was for later. For now, there was only relief.

Relief, and joy.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you.” Sora said, voice shaking as he pulled away, and Ventus thumbed away his tears, laughing in relief.

“Nice to see you again.” He replied.

**Author's Note:**

> can't wait for kh3 to come out klsjdskjd


End file.
